Thrown into Chaos
by Angelicat2
Summary: After Percy gets betrayed by everyone that he cares about and is almost killed by the new camper at Camp Half Blood, he leaves to go elsewhere. When Chaos appears before him to offer the chance of serving in his army, Percy accepts. Then a war must be fought many years later on Earth. Will stay Percabeth!
1. Betrayal

**This is my first PJO and HoO story. I haven't read past the Mark of Athena so let's just say everyone made out okay, they defeated Gaea, and Percy and Annabeth still fell into Tartarus. I know you can find many stories that include Chaos, but I decided to give it a try. I am responsible for all mistakes in this story and I don't own PJO or HoO. Feel free to suggest ideas and please review. Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Today had started like it normally would. I had quietly gotten out of my bed in my cabin which was Cabin three. See, the gods, both Roman and Greek, were real and sometimes they fell in love and had children with mortals. These children became half-god and half-mortal which became to be called demigods and monsters always tried to attack them. So they join two camps called Camp Half Blood which is Greek and Camp Jupiter which is Roman. I'm from Camp Half Blood and I am the son of Poseidon.

Anyways, I quickly inspected the inside of my cabin so that I could clean it up before inspection time that usually was right before everyone went to breakfast. I was the only one who even used the cabin anymore because besides my half-brother Tyson, who is gone all the time now as he is working in our father's cyclops army as the general, I'm the only demigod of Poseidon.

I quickly sprinted out of my cabin after I had picked up some trash that someone else had somehow managed to get into my cabin and after I had put my orange CHB shirt on as I hadn't slept with it on last night. As I ran by the volleyball pit, I noticed that there was still almost an hour and a half left before breakfast would begin. Sighing, I turned towards the stables before I had even thought of where to go to spend time until breakfast. I wandered into the stables where I heard a ton of hellos and questions from the horses that were stationed in there. I ignored them as I still strolled to the very back stall.

Inside was the most shiny ebony Pegasus that I had ever seen. When he saw me, he neighed with excitement at me coming to visit him. Soon we were in a telepathic conversation with each other.

_Hey boss!_ He shouted out with another neigh.

_Hey Blackjack!_ I greeted him while I gave him a sugar cube, _Hey! Will you stop calling me boss?_

_Yes boss! _He snickered before eating another box of sugar.

_Very funny Blackjack._ I stated sarcastically while I rolled my eyes.

_I try boss._ He tilt his head like he was curious, _So...why are ya out here so early? Ya normally aren't up this early._

_Geez Blackjack. I do get up early once in awhile._ I sighed and a serious mood clung over me, _I don't know why I woke up so early. I just have a bad feeling about today._

_Bad feeling like ya ate a rotten apple or bad feeling like something's going to go wrong? _He inquired.

_Like something bad is going to happen. _I frowned looking down at some hay that was stacked against the wall.

_It'll be fine boss! _He seemed to smile at me, _Ya can handle it!_

"Thanks Blackjack." I noticed that I still had a half hour before I had to be at the pavilion for breakfast, "I'm going for a walk before breakfast starts. See you later."

I left the stables to head to the beach, which was my favorite place at camp to hang out at, when I heard a scared scream over at the top of the hill where Thalia's tree was located with the golden fleece on it. I bolted up the hill until I was right at the scene and I was the only one who had arrived.

Behind one of the numerous trees was a guy who looked like he was 17 years old like I was. He had bleach blonde hair that stood up in a spiky mess, hazel eyes that seemed to constantly change colors, and girlish features. He was quivering behind the tree as if he were scared to death of something.

In front of the tree were two hellhounds. Without thinking, I jumped over them and pulled out my sword Ripetide from it's pen form. When it had fully transformed, I quickly slashed at the first hellhound as it charged at me and it burst into golden dust. Soon, with a high stab to the chest, the second one followed.

The guy suddenly pulled out a large celestial bronze knife as the others raced up the hill to see what the scream was about.

"What has happened?" Chiron, the centaur who runs the camp and is like a second father to me, questioned with concern.

"I-" I was about to answer when the new guy interrupted me.

"I was trying to get to camp when this guy," he pointed at me, "Blocked me from entering. And while I had to fight three hellhounds, he just stood by and watched."

"Percy." Chiron looked at me disappointed because of my 'lack' of help, "You know better than to stop a demigod from entering the camp. What has gotten into you?"

That last comment stung so I just nodded without talking because I wasn't really going to trust my own voice not to crack. Everyone gave me disgusted glares as they walked away except for my close friends who looked at me with sympathy. The conch boomed to signal that breakfast had begun when I started down the hill in a slightly depressed mood. Upon reaching the pavilion, I saw that the new kid was sitting with the Hermes table as he hadn't been claimed by a god or goddess yet. When our eyes met, he smirked with a wicked smile and went back to talking to the person next to him.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I soon had gotten food and had offered some to my dad. I went and sat at my table and started to drink my trademark and strangely unusual blue colored drink. I glanced around to see that some people were ignoring me or talking about my little 'stunt'. I was about ready to tell a group in the Ares table to shut up when the new guy, who I learned was called Ethan, was surrounded in glow that soon dispensed to show Ethan. He now wore a fancy suit as if he going on a date and his hair was gelled back. Sunglasses framed his face and most of the girls sighed with lovestruck gasps.

"Ethan Gwinnett." Chiron trotted over to him from his own table, "You have been claimed. You now are the son of Aphrodite."

Everyone cheered for him, even I did. Breakfast was over within half an hour and we all went to our separate ways. My first class was sword fighting where I was the teacher since I was the best swordsman that the camp over had seen and today I was going to teach people individually.

First, I had some kids from Ares that actually respected me unlike Clarisse who had, for the past few years, hated me. Then I had others from random cabins such as Demeter(didn't think they'd want to learn this), Athena(although Annabeth didn't have this class), and even some from Nemesis(she was allowed a cabin). Last but not least, Ethan.

He trudged into the arena that we were practicing at. After he had chosen a sword, we got ready to fight. I tried to show him some moves but he just ignored them.

"Whatever, Jackson." He waved my instructions off, "I'm way better of a sword fighter than you."

I just scoffed in disbelief before he angrily charged at me. Our swords slammed into each other before I went the slash at his shoe as to not harm him. But he clearly had other ideas for me because he clumsily jumped over Riptide and sliced a long cut down my open palm. Red blood poured down my hand to land on the dirt of the arena and Ethan snickered.

"Mighty son of Poseidon reduced to a weak loser." He laughed again, "They should make me the best hero around here."

"Don't plan on it." I grunted out as I attempted to not lose my patience.

"Whatever." He walked out after he shoved his elbow into my stomach. Even though I had armour on, it hurt pretty badly. I bent over in pain and I knew that I'd have a rather nasty bruise before I healed myself with water from the fountain in my cabin or from the lake. I turned Riptide into a pen and stumbled out of the arena towards the lake. Resting my still bleeding hand by my rapidly bruising stomach, I didn't notice that someone had walked up beside me.

"You ok, Seaweed Brain?" At that I looked up to see a blonde haired girl by my side.

"Hey Wise Girl." I tried not to let her know how much my hand or stomach ached but her being the daughter of Athena, she tends to notice things.

"What's wrong?" She quickly grabbed my hand in inspect it before she gasped in shock, "Who did this to you?"

"N...no one." I stuttered while staring at her gorgeous grey eyes that looked as if they were calculating if I were telling the truth.

"Seaweed Brain." She sighed before gently wrapping her arm around me, "I know that is from a sword because it's too long not to be and you're walking around like you got punched in the stomach."

"Hehe..." I started to blush because my girlfriend knows pretty much everything.

"Percy?" She stopped me and stood in front of me. I had to look down at her to be able to stare at her beautiful face because I was a few inches taller than her. She gave me a worried look before she was about to continue but there was a loud BANG and we ran towards the sound. Or in my case, half limped.

Soon we arrived in the arena to see that most of everything was on fire and weapons had been scattered around the area in the dirt. Most of the campers were inside trying to get rid of the flames that ate at the building. Painfully, I used one of my newest known ways to get water when I didn't have any other way to get it. I created water from thin air.

Creating my own water is painful and is like the feeling I get when I'm about to control water. The rippling in my stomach aches about a million times more so that it feels like I was getting stabbed right in the middle of my stomach. Then it also tires me out as if I had been in a fight for hours which I have been before.

Feeling the pain spike even more than usual(thanks Ethan!) I rushed the water to spread out over the fire and it dropped to extinguish the blaze. Everyone met in the middle as I leaned against Annabeth heavily.

"What happened?" Chiron came up beside me and Annabeth.

"We don't know, Chiron." One of the kids from the Apollo cabin shouted out, "One minute the arena was fine and then it was on fire."

"I saw what happened!" Ethan shouted as he jumped out of the crowd, "It was horrible. He was super angry at me because I had beaten him at practice sword fighting and he tried to kill me! He made me not tell anyone about the fight and after he thought I wasn't in the room, he destroyed the room."

"Who?" Somebody questioned and my stomach dropped because I knew what he was going to say.

"Percy Jackson." Gasps were heard from all around the arena. Everyone glared at me as Ethan smirked as if he had won something.

"PERCY!" Chiron shouted before I could say anything, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I...I..." I was too stunned and weak to say much of anything.

"He's turning into Luke." A random camper shouted out, "Next thing you know, he'll start working with the bad guy's."

"No...I..." No one listened to me.

I was shunned out of the camp. No one talked to me. No one trained with me. Everyone always left me alone. If I came near someone whether on accident or to help them or whatnot, they spat at me and acted as if I were the plague. After about three weeks of that, the campers soon would pin me down and beat me up. They'd attempt to trip me wherever I walked and they continued to steal my stuff. Most of my friends had left me and only a few were left.

Jason(who was never really at camp as he had to help run Camp Jupiter), Nico(he thought Ethan was a shady guy), Thalia(who was always out of camp with the Hunters), Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and of course, my girlfriend Annabeth. They stayed friends with me.

One day, I walked over to the Athena cabin to seek comfort from Annabeth because yet again, someone said something really mean and when I had demanded an explanation, they ignored me as if I weren't there. As the tears threatened to spill from my eyes, I heard a moan in the cabin as I was next to the Athena cabin now. I had almost decided to leave the person inside to their own devices as it wasn't really my business when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Percy doesn't matter." The voice started, "I've been in love with you ever since you joined camp."

Shaking like a leaf, I peeked around the corner into the open door. There was Annabeth with her arms around non other than that low-life Ethan. She leaned over to give him a passionate kiss on the lips when I suddenly made a noise and she gazed upwards. She laughed when she saw the broken expression on my face.

"Stupid Percy." She snickered before she glared at me, "I guess you always will be a Seaweed Brain. You're to much of a burden to everyone. You know what? You caused the Second Titan War! If you hadn't shown up, then Luke would never had died. All the others wouldn't have died and Nico would still have his sister Bianca. The Second Gaea War was your fault, too! If you hadn't been so weak, you would have been able to get back to camp. But you abandoned us like you always do!"

"No!" I shouted with tears streaming down my face like a river, "I...I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" She asked like I had said a big mistake, "I don't love anymore!"

"I'm sorry." I started to cry even more, "It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Get out of here!" Ethan shouted before he grabbed his knife and approached me.

I felt so numb like I was drowning in water that I couldn't control or breathe in even though I could breathe in almost all water. Before I could do anything, Ethan swiped his knife at my head leaving a long, angry cut over my left side of my face that miraculously missed hitting my eye. Then he punched me right in the gut and before I could register what was happening, his knife was stuck in my stomach. My eyes widened as I stared down at it before I collapsed to the ground in pain. Everything started to fade as I heard a scream that sounded like Annabeth's when I was severely injured. But I was probably imagining it.

People ran around as if they had lost their heads and I heard a splash of water fall from a glass to land on the floor. I willed the water to flow to me and it washed over my hand so that I felt my strength start to return to me.

Painstakingly, I groaned as I pushed myself up and no one was around at that minute so I started to stumble out of the room. Suddenly I noticed that the water wasn't healing me as well as it usually did by the flash of intense pain in my abdomen where the wound was and that it was still bleeding. But I didn't care. I just wanted to get as far away from there as I could so I headed to the stables.

Falling down and get up many times before I got to the stables, I was glad that I hadn't seen anyone on the way. Leaning heavily on the objects around me, I went to the far back and Blackjack sprang up as soon as he saw me.

_What happened boss?_ He leaned his head over his gate for me to lean on as I opened the door with a CLICK. I quickly jumped on his back the best I could and asked him one thing.

_Please get us out of here._

_Boss? Boss? BOSS?! _Blackjack screamed at Percy telepathically as he passed out on the pegasus' back. Without hesitation, Blackjack stretched his feathered wings as he galloped out of the stables. Soon he was outside where he flapped his wings and took off into the air.

_I'll protect ya boss! _Blackjack promised as he flew away into the sky.

Down below at the camp, no one noticed a speck of black fly through the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody get mad at Annabeth please. I really like Percabeth and I think I'll stick with it. Please read and review. And feel free to comment and suggest ideas. Just to warn you, I don't really know when I'll update again but I'll work on this along with some of my other stories that I currently am working on. Thanks and have a great day!<strong>

**~Angelicat2~**


	2. Meeting Chaos

**Chapter 2 here we go...Hope you like it and enjoy! All mistakes are mine.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO so...I'll continue the story now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pelagius(Percy) POV<strong>

I slashed downwards as a practice dummy appeared from nowhere. Using my sensing power, I felt energy build in a circle just behind me. I agilely leaped ten feet into the air while doing a back flip that would make any acrobat jealous. I landed just behind the dummy manikin that was still forming and stabbed it in the head as if it were a enemy. _Perhaps one of the gods...No_ Percy!_You only harm titans, bad guys, and whoever Chaos sends you after._ Sensing for the next one to magically transport into my sword swinging distance, I jumped into the air only to lose my balance and fall onto my butt as something poked me in the middle of my back. Twisting around, I saw that Luke was grinning as he stood right behind me with his arms crossed.

Yeah, Luke. You heard right. At first, when I had learned that Luke was alive and in Chaos army, I had been very cautious to trust him. Over time, I began to think of him as a friend and eventually, I now see him as the slightly older brother that I never had.

¨Luke!¨ I almost shouted at his grinning face as I got up and turned to face him, ¨How many times have I told you not to poke me while I'm in training? I could have blown you up or drowned you...or something!¨

¨Geez.¨ He raised his eyebrow at me as if he were saying that I couldn't harm him, ¨I was told to get you for an IMPORTANT meeting with the council...Well, just the commanders and such. When I got in here...Well, you know how you get when you're concentrating on something.¨

¨Oh.¨ I said like the wise person that I am.

¨Anyways,¨ Luke turned to walk to the throne room, ¨Chaos ordered us to come to his chambers. And when you didn't come in or answer our calls telepathically, they decided that they wanted me to be toast and they made me come get you.¨

¨Okay...¨ I mumbled as I went up beside him and we walked to the throne room, ¨What are we having a meeting for? Please don't tell me that we need to get rid of Helunthos again! We literally just defeated him yesterday!¨

¨Ummm...¨ Luke circled his hand around his head in a motion that said that he thought I was crazy, ¨He should be in Tartarus still. And we defeated him two weeks ago.¨

¨What!?¨ I groaned and shook my head, ¨It's been two weeks? How long was I out?¨

¨Oh.¨ Luke wouldn't look straight at me, ¨Uhhh...For about two weeks.¨

¨Great.¨ I noticed that we were at the doors to enter the huge throne room. Using my power of telekinesis, I pushed the big black door open so that Luke and I could enter. All eyes were on us when we entered and I blushed while moving to my seat.

The seats looked very much like the thrones the gods had in Olympus. The head chair was the biggest of all of the seats and was pure black with stars, galaxies, and other things that floated around and made me feel as if I were staring at the night sky. The throne to the right was the second biggest as it was my own chair. It was made from sea green water that swirled around like the waves of Earth did and even changed with my moods. The chair to the left of Chaos chair, was the third biggest and belonged to the second in command, Luke. His throne had the staff of Hermes with two snakes twisting around on pole and anything that had to do with traveling such as letters or planes. The rest of the thrones were regular sized and all looked almost the same except for the coloring.

Quickly I sat down on my throne which would have dropped anyone else who had tried to sit down as I was the only one who could control the water in it. Everyone was deathly quiet until I was stupid even to ask something.

¨What?¨

Everyone except Chaos looked to Luke with strong glares then back at me.

¨What?¨ I tilted my head while wondering what was going on.

¨Pelagius.¨ One of my friends waved her hand at me, ¨You have something...on your face.¨

¨What?¨ I stared at my reflection on my throne only to see that there was a huge blue mark on my face, ¨LUKE!¨

He smirked as if he had gotten away with the prank and I almost jumped up to chase him when Chaos cleared his throat.

¨Pelagius and Luke.¨ He scolded us but I could see an amused smile finding its way to his lips, ¨We are having this meeting because I need to send you on another mission.¨

There were murmurs throughout the room.

¨But none of you are going to like it.¨ He continued, ¨I know that I promised...But you must go back to Earth.¨

¨WHAT?!¨ I shouted in disbelief.

¨Old enemies have emerged.¨ He looked at me with sympathy, ¨Kronos and many of the titans are coming back.¨

¨What!?¨ I shouted again, ¨We just got rid of him 642 years ago.¨

¨Yes, but-¨ I didn't hear the rest of the sentence as I felt darkness consume my vision and I knew that I was going into a flashback.

**I woke up to intense**** pain flooding my stomach. Looking around when I had gathered enough strength to lift my head, I saw that I was sitting, or rather, laying on something black and furry. _Blackjack? Why am I...What happened?_**

**_Boss? BOSS?! _He sounded relieved to hear my voice, _Ya came running into the stables and fainted after telling me to leave camp! What happened boss?_**

**_I don't... _ I started to remember why I had left, _Oh my gods! Annabeth...Annabeth was...Annabeth cheated on me. With Ethan. And he tried to murder me. He might just succeed if I don't stop the wound from getting infected. What I wouldn't give to have some ambrosia right now._**

**_No kidding boss. _He tilted his head to the side, _We got company boss._**

**As soon as he said that, thirteen flashes popped in the middle of the air in a circle around Blackjack and I.**

**"Perseus Jackson." Zeus boomed(pun intended), "You are banished from Olympus and both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter, for your crimes against the immortal world. You should never have been born. I knew that you would try to ruin everything the gods and I built."**

**I didn't really care about how Zeus thought of me because he never has cared about me but it still hurt.**

**"You!" Aphrodite screeched in disgust like she had seen an ugly spider crawl by, "You attempted to murder my son after he defended your girlfriend whom you tried to beat up. Get away from me, you horrible murderer."**

**"I-" I tried to defend myself from their accusations.**

**"Percy?" Dad looked at me with eyes that had started to water and I felt my heart shatter in half, "How could you? How could you turn on us? On me? I...I..."**

**"Dad?" I was afraid to hear the rest of the news, "I..."**

**"I'm sorry." The tears flowed down his cheeks and he wouldn't look at me, "But I have to disown you...I don't want to but...Everyone is making me do it. Sorry Percy."**

**"Dad..." I choked out only for him to turn into misty water and transport away.**

**"Perseus Jackson." Zeus loomed over me with his Master Bolt in his hand, "If you come near Olympus, either camps, or Ethan, I will not hesitate to destroy you."**

**After that was said, they all flashed out with angry scowls on their face and me still badly injured on Blackjack. A minute or two later, a black misty vortex appeared and a black man stepped out. I didn't mean black as in very dark colored because I'm not racist. I meant, he was as black as the night sky and stars raced over his skin. His eyes were full of darkness as if you would see a black hole form within any second.**

**"Young hero." He walked closer to me and Blackjack shuffled backwards to protect me, "I know what has happened to you. I know about how you were thrown out. I come with an offer so you may leave this planet if you join the Chaotic Equalists as first in command."**

**I hesitated at first because I began thinking of why I should stay. My friends abandoned me. My girlfriend cheated on me. Ethan attempted to kill me and lied about it to get me banished. The gods and goddesses will destroy me if I come anywhere near them. And my dad just disclaimed me.**

**"I accept." I muttered as I cleared my head of my own thoughts, "But Blackjack gets to come with me."**

**"Yes," He smiled at me before opening another portal that he was about ready to walk into, "Blackjack can come with us."**

**"Wait..." He paused and I asked him the most obvious answered question as I should have known the creatures of the Immortal world, "Who are you?"**

**"I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe." He stated as my vision turned dark.**

"Perce." Luke whispered into my ear as I started to wake up, "Percy."

"Hmmm..." I moaned before I looked around to see that I was still on my throne.

"You started staring at Chaos throne and then your eyes were pure white." Luke stated worrying about what had happened to me, "You were started crying and we tried to get you to wake up. But you wouldn't snap out of it."

_Yeah boss. _Blackjack continued after Luke finished, _Ya okay? Ya kinda left us for awhile._

"I'm okay now." I lied as I felt like I had just been in that memory for real.

No one questioned me but they could tell that it was deeply affecting me.

"We'll go." I stated after I sighed with tiredness, "When do we leave?"

"In an hour." Chaos stated as I sensed that he had made an invisible portal near himself. The council members started to leave when he stopped them. Cloaks appeared in front of everyone in the room.

"I'm sure that all of you would like to keep your identities to yourselves and each other so these will help." Everyone smiled at him before grabbing the cloaks, "You can reveal yourselves at anytime that you wish to. Please get ready because I have a meeting to interrupt so I may over my help."

He disappeared from the room and I got ready to go back to the place that I never EVER thought I would have to see again.

"Great." I muttered miserably as I strolled away with Blackjack trotting at my side.

_Boss?_

_Yes?_

_Ya still owe me some doughnuts._ I laughed a little bit because he always knew how to cheer me up.

_Sure. How about when we get to camp. _I petted his head and he just neighed in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! There you go. If you don't understand, Percy is being called another name because he doesn't want anyone except those who knew him in his old life, such as Luke, to know who he is. Pelagius means THE SEA in latinized Greek. Please read and review. Thanks!<strong>

**~Angelicat2~**


	3. I miss him

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please enjoy and keep reading! I don't own PJO or HoO and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Oh my gods! I miss him so much. I miss my Seaweed Brain! I miss the way that the air smelt like the sea when I was near him. He left and we didn't do anything about it. In fact, we helped force him to left. That day that he left, I don't know what had come over me. I was fine that morning. I had inspected the Athena cabin as I was and still am the head counselor. I had eaten breakfast at the pavilion with the rest of my half-siblings. After that, I had attended my morning classes but I had a free period right before lunch. I had visited Cabin three to see if my boyfriend was there, but he wasn't.

I had noticed how everyone avoided him like he was the plague. Surely they didn't think that he would harm them. He couldn't have started that fire in the arena. He was with me the entire time that the arena could have started ablaze. I even told Chiron about how he couldn't have done it. But no one had done anything.

Then the campers had started to hurt him. I knew this because he would trudge around stiffly as if he had been in a losing fight. He started to avoid everyone whether they were campers, the hunters, any god or goddess, even mortals. No one would practice with him or even start a conversation. When one of his friends tried to ask him what had been happening, he would lie and pin up a fake smile on his face as if everything was ok. But it wasn't ok.

Anyways, on the day that he left, I wasn't really myself. I didn't mean any of the things I had said. They had just been forced out of my mouth. Like I had said, I was fine before lunch. When I had gotten my drink, I wasn't really paying attention to what happened with it. I took a sip of it and the next thing I knew, I'm in my cabin with my arms practically around Ethan and Percy was on the floor with a knife in his stomach. I screamed out his name and ran for the Big House to get Chiron and some ambrosia to heal him.

After I had grabbed the food of the gods, I sprinted to the cabin only to see a puddle of watery blood on the floor where Percy should have been. I suddenly felt numb and fell to my knees as I started to sob. I had forced him to leave! It was my fault that he had been severely wounded and that he most likely would die. After all we had been through. We had been to the underworld many times, gotten the famous Golden Fleece from an island in the middle of the Bermuda triangle back to camp, survived the Second Titan War, been apart from each other for months, survived the Second Gaea War, and fell into Tartarus still getting out with some sanity left. And I had just broken my boyfriend's heart. That was worse than outright killing him.

But right now, I shouldn't be thinking about that because I was attending a meeting in the throne room at Olympus. We had two meetings every year to gather information and pass it along to everyone else who came. It mostly was for scouting to see if any enemies were trying to gain power so that they could rise. Or to see if anyone had seen Percy.

I had found out that as soon as Percy left, that he was declared a traitor, worthless, and had banished from everything and everyone that he loved and cared about. The only reason that we knew he wasn't...gone was because Hades and Nico regularly checked the underworld for his soul. That and his sword Ridtide never has returned to his father or Chiron.

So here I was at some pointless meeting that I didn't want to be at because it only reminded me of Percy and that he would probably never come back to me. I don't mean to sound like Artemis(no offense), but I don't think that I could ever love or like anyone else ever again. Percy Jackson was my one and only soul mate.

At the meeting with me are the lead council members who had been made immortal, after Percy had left, for their efforts in the Second Gaea War. Among the room, the people who are present are Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, regrettably Ethan(don't know why he got immortality), and of course, me.

All of the gods and goddesses were here except Poseidon who had stopped coming to these meetings because he was too heartbroken to even think about Percy. Last time we had seen him was over three hundred years ago. His hair had turned grey and wrinkles were etched into his face as if dozens of centuries had been added to his age in the matter of minutes. His sea green eyes that looked so much like Percy's were dead as if almost all of the life had gone out of them. As far as anyone of us knew, he never left his underwater palace and the seas had become dangerously treacherous so that no one could enter the water without drowning instantly.

"Let's begin the meeting." Zeus's voice thundered through the room, "Anyone have anything to report?"

"I have felt a rise of power in Tartarus." Hades sighed as no one had said anything other than murmuring to one another, "Some of the Titans are attempting to get free and they will most likely head this way to get revenge on us."

"Yes." A mysterious voice called from nowhere before a man, who was made of galaxies and stars, appeared out of thin air in front of all of us, "They will seek out this place first. But it is more serious than that. Kronos has been resurrected and with him, Gaea will soon follow to awaken. The giants are already starting to enter the mortal world much like the Great Second Gaea War. But I know that it won't be as _easy_ as it was last time. No seven demigods can save the world this time."

"What shall we do?" Hera questioned when her husband had a scowl on his face, "How do we stop them?"

Chaos opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him to take out some of my grief on the gods and goddesses whom abandoned, forgotten, and banished Seaweed Brain. See, most of the gods turned in Percy, but those who didn't were Hades, Hestia, Poseidon(even though he had to disown his son), Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and surprisingly, my mother, Athena.

"There's nothing we can do." Everyone stared at me with shocked expressions because this was the first time I had spoken up at a meeting since I had gained immortality, "You got rid of the only one who could save us! You banished the hero who had saved you and this place not once, not twice, not even three times but multiple times! You all threw him out like he was filthy trash! You...I...we all forced him to leave! We all said things that he should never forgive us for and if it had been me, I would have gotten revenge on us! And now he's probably NEVER going to come back! Or maybe you forgot about Percy Jackson and what he did for you...for us!"

No one dared to say anything or move after I had finished scolding everyone in room. Staring into everyone's eyes, I felt my grey eyes dampen as if something had gotten into them and I knew that I didn't have the strength to stay in that room anymore. I quickly got up from my seat and ran out of the room without anyone's consent. Once I was outside of the doors, I immediately dropped to the floor and started to cry. I didn't care if anyone could hear my sad sobs through the doors, most of them wouldn't understand anyways.

Slowly, my crying subsided until I sniffed and stood up while drying my eyes. I quickly entered the room to see that there were some people behind the man, who I had known from all of my reading, and they seemed very powerful. They all wore black cloaks that hid most of their faces except for their mouths and their eyes. There were seven of them in the form of a V. The one in the front seemed to be the most powerful of them all and he seemed to be the leader which would make sense.

"I would like to introduce the commanders of the Chaotic Equalists." Chaos waved his hand as he moved to the side of the room, "They will state their names, position, powers, and choice weapons."

The first to step up was a girl, as was seen by the thin figure she had, who had brown eyes.

¨I am Xenia. Holder of Hospitality. My powers include kindness, earthshaking, freedom, and forgiveness.¨ I glanced at Poseidon's throne as he was the controller of earthquakes, ¨I like both bows and arrows as well as throwing knifes.¨

She stepped back and another girl came up. She had eyes that seemed to change colors from brown to green to blue.

¨I am Aglaia. Holder of Splendor. My powers include love, beauty, physical metamorphosis, and charms speaking.¨ I saw Piper stare at her curiously, ¨I'm fine with swords but as I said a few seconds ago, I can also use charms speaking.¨

She smiled before getting back in her spot and a boy stepped up. He had brown eyes.

¨I am Photios. Holder of Light. My powers include diligence, technokinesis, fire, and the ability to build anything.¨ Hephaestus looked like he wanted to speak to him to probably build something with him, ¨I am good with swords but even better with Greek Fire.¨

He moved back after everyone more or less gasped in surprise. I guess everyone **FINALLY** understands how deadly it is because there was a little incident at camp a few decades ago. It wasn't pretty and we barely got the flames extinguished before the whole camp burned down. A another boy with brown eyes took his turn.

¨I am Zosimus. Holder of Life. My powers include healing, happiness, plant regrowth, and hope.¨ He looked out among the crowd as if searching for someone, ¨My weapon is the bow and arrow.¨

Apollo seemed to brighten(no pun intended) at the mention of the choice weapon being the same one that he himself uses. Next was a boy who I wasn't sure what his eye color was as they weren't any specific color and his left eye looked to be almost white.

¨I am Agathon. Holder of Goodness. My powers include trust, friendship, bravery, grudges, and balance keeping.¨ He wouldn't meet anyone's gaze, ¨My weapon choice would have to be poisoned knifes.¨

Only two were left in the group now. They shared glances to see who would go first and one of them seemed to sigh and roll his eyes as the other one smirked in victory. He had eyes that were ordinary blue with tiny spikes of gold as if the sun was having a battle with the sky.

¨I am Akakios. Second in command of the Chaotic Equalists and Holder of Innocence. My powers are speed travel, lie detection, stealth, high will power, teleportation, and manipulation of traps and locks.¨ He stared downward as if he didn't like that last power, ¨I am skilled with any weapon but I prefer my knife, Speedrunner."

Hermes stared in awe at the knife as Akakios held out an eleven inch-knife that seemed to have been made from Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and Mortal Steel. A deadly combination that could kill mortals, demigods, monsters, and severely wound an immortal.

He soon stepped back and the leader hesitantly moved forwards so that everyone could see him. His eyes acted so much like the sea that I had a quick flashback of the guy who I missed so much. They were white like sea foam that swirled into a greenish mass of ocean water. It started to remind me of the times that Percy and I would sneak out of our cabins to go to the beach. We would sit underwater in an air bubble that he would create just so that I could be with him and we would talk. Once we even fell asleep and everyone rushed around camp trying to find us.

"I am Pelagius. First in command of the Chaotic Equalists and Holder of Strength. My powers are close telekinesis, extreme loyalty, the element of water, earthshaking, extreme heat resistance, toxikinesis, and water related animorphing.¨ Frank looked impressed and a little bit jealous that the leader could turn into animals like he could, ¨As like Akakios, I am skilled with pretty much all weapons but I am also good with poisons as I know what types there are and what they do. I can use water as a weapon but I tend to use my sword, Deepocean.¨

When he pulled his sword out from what seemed to be thin air, everyone gasped from the sight, even Ares. His sword was three feet long and looked very similar to Riptide, Percy's sword. Instead of being made of Celestial Bronze like Riptide was, it was made out of pure black metal that had white on the double-edged blade that was glowing a light white color.

¨H...H...How is that possible?¨ Hephaestus frowned as he stuttered with shock, ¨How can that sword have been made? Those metals haven't ever been found or used. They're barely heard of.¨

¨It is made from what is called Chaotic Sterling which is the black and Silver Blood which is the white.¨ I became very curious as I have never read about those before, ¨They are both very bare and are reserved for the most powerful beings in the universe. Chaotic Sterling is like Stygian Iron but more powerful.¨

Both Hades and Nico's eyes widened and they looked at each other before staring at Pelagius nervously. I wasn't quite sure why they were doing that.

¨Silver Blood is silver that has been forged with blood from every creature.¨ Everyone stared at him in horror, ¨Don't worry. I usually only use my sword like a regular one made from Celestial Bronze as I can change my sword's metal properties. That's what Silver Blood can do.¨

Everyone attempted to understand all of what was said. Chaos moved in front of them again.

¨These seven will stay at the camp to protect the gods so I suggest the gods to stay close to that area.¨ Chaos acted very calm before suddenly glaring at us, ¨But don't push them. They used to be someone from the camp and they all are angry at you. Now I should think that you should end this meeting and get to camp.¨

Chaos waved his hand and blackness edged it's way around all of us before we were teleported away.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to write more but I decided not to for now. Don't know when I'll update again because school starts on the 5th so enjoy! The names I found on the website Behind the Name and I looked up Ancient Greek names. I just made Chaotic Sterling and Silver Blood. Thanks for reading and R&amp;R!<strong>

**Question time: What is your FATAL FLAW?**

**~Angelicat2~**


	4. I fight my fiend

**My FATAL FLAW would have to be personal loyalty like Percy! All mistakes are mine and I don't own PJO or HoO! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pelagius(Percy) POV<strong>

It was time to go. I really really REALLY didn't want to go back to the people who had abandoned, ignored, and banished me. I knew that I would have to eventually face them as they are immortal just as I am. I had hoped that this day wouldn't come for at least a thousand more years. Then everyone else would probably be gone. Ethan and Annabeth are probably...married. They most likely aren't even alive. But that would mean that Jason and the others aren't alive, either. Sigh, life sucks.

So here I am getting ready to leave to go back to the one place that I never thought that I'd have to go back to. Camp Half Blood.

Hehehe...At least Zeus will be wrong and he won't even know it. When he banished me(basically threw me out), he stated that I couldn't go near Olympus, neither camps, or Ethan. Well, Olympus is first, then Camp Half Blood, and finally(if he's still alive) Ethan. _Now you're becoming Luke...That brings back memories_. How I'd just love to smash that loser in the face. _Wow, Percy. You can't go all out Ares style or Nemesis acting. It's not good for those around you. You probably have more power than all of the gods and goddesses anyways. Scratch that...you are the most powerful. Second to Chaos._

I stopped my thought process because it was time to go and I didn't like thinking that much. I hung around Annabeth for so long that I think it's finally rubbing off on me.

"Percy." Luke strolled into my room and I think he had been watching me from the doorway, "You okay with going?"

"I'm fine." I think he has learned that when I say that phrase, I'm not really fine because he was giving me a very skeptical look.

"Sure." He sarcastically continued with a single word.

"I just don't want to go back." I began after sighing with tiredness, "I just don't want to go back to the people who-you know. And I'm probably going to kill Ethan if I see him."

"Well, that makes two." Luke smirked at me, "I'm also sure that the others that we are going with will want to beat him up, too."

"Who's coming with us?" I asked curiously.

"Your kidding, right?" My expression on my face must have said other whys, "The ones who are your friends now."

"Oh." I am SO intelligent. We sat on my bed as I already had packed up everything that I would need. Some golden drachmas, some mortal money(just in case), different types of poisons in small bottles, some healing water that I had gotten for saving someone, and some ambrosia and nectar. For the team, some compacting bows with arrows that shrink, throwing knifes that are super light, a couple of plain swords that somehow managed to fit inside my bag without ripping holes in it. I had my cloak on but I didn't have the hood up yet since I wasn't on Earth yet.

"We better go." I stated to Luke as I felt a portal open outside of my room. I quickly but reluctantly grabbed my bag and walked towards the thing that would take me to the place that I don't want to go. Blackjack was going to arrive at camp when we left Olympus. If you're wondering why I would wear a cloak to conceal my identity, but yet, I'd let Blackjack come with me, it's because we both have changed slightly.

Blackjack doesn't look like he used to. When I joined the Chaotic Equalists, both Blackjack and I developed a bond with one another. We can now talk to each other without anyone understanding us, not even Poseidon. We can locate each other anywhere and we even have an empathy link. Blackjack transformed into a pegasus(he was a pegasus anyways) that has patches of white feathers in his huge, black wings, a white swirly patch on his forehead that looked like sea foam in a wave, and white hooves that he always complains that they look like someone tried to give him thing along the lines of what I think is a pedicure. His eyes were now colored very similar to mine.

Luke and I walked into the portal where we felt a rush of air go by like we had just gone through a huge fan and it had tried to blow us away. After a minute or two, we appeared inside the throne room of Olympus. Glancing around, I noticed that all of the gods and goddesses were there except for Poseidon. Hades, Hecate, and Hestia even had the same sized chairs as the rest of the gods in the room unlike when I had left.

Not expecting them to be at this meeting, or living at all, I saw Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Clarisse, and Ethan. Why was Ethan here? They must have gained immortality for the Second Gaea War. How did Ethan-probably Aphrodite. She somehow managed to get him to be immortal. Great.

There was another chair by the others that I had seen. It looked like it was abandoned even though I'm really sure that someone is supposed to be in it. Chaos introduced us to the group as the Chaotic Equalists and he was about to have us introduce ourselves individually, when someone rushed into the room.

It was Annabeth. She looked almost the same as she had looked the day I left. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail like she usually wears it. But her grey eyes had lost some of their light. The grey seemed darker and her eyes were red as if she had been crying for awhile. I felt a ping of pain in my heart, and I realized that I still loved her. I miss my Wise Girl. Which is stupid because she's the one who had hurt me, not vise versa.

Chaos started speaking as Annabeth sat down at the chair that was empty. He told us to introduce ourselves and to tell our names(not real names), position, powers, and choice weapons. First to go up was Bianca di Angelo, followed by Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, and Ethan Nakamura.

Luke and I shared a conversation in our heads of who was going to go first. I won by stating that he was second in command and that I wanted him to go before me. He rolled his eyes before he stepped out to tell the crowd who he was and all that stuff. When he finished, I reluctantly trudged into the front of the others and stated everything that I needed to and I was about to go back when I decided to show me weapon like Luke had decided.

Obviously, Hephaestus understood what type of metal is in my sword, Riptide(now called Deepocean) because he gasped in surprise.

When I told them about Chaotic Sterling, Hades and Nico glanced at each other with nervous looks because they both owned a weapon made from metal that is like Chaotic Sterling, but less powerful. I also told them about Silver Blood which only exists in two weapon in the universe. One is my sword and the other is in Chaos staff that can change into many types of weapons though he keeps it in staff form because he's peaceful. Unless someone threatens someone that he cares about.

Soon Chaos spoke up before we all disappeared in a dark vortex. When we all reformed, we were in the dining pavilion and it was lunch so all campers were eating. Some spit up their drinks, some were holding their food midair like they were frozen in time, and some fainted(don't know how they're going to get through a battle alive if they do that when a monster surprises them). The gods and goddesses didn't look so happy until they realized where they had been teleported to.

"What is going on?" Chiron cantered to the front of the pavilion. He looked like he did before I had left. Same white horse body with Greek body armor on his human half. His brown hairy beard seemed to have a few streaks of grey as if he had aged even though he is immortal. His eyes held a gleam of sadness as if someone very important to him had disappeared...or worse. His lips formed a line and he was pulling off a perfect poker face.

¨Campers!¨ Zeus called attention from all of the campers who had seemed to snap out of their trances right away, ¨I know you all are surprised and are wondering who these people are. They are from a group known universal-wide as the Chaotic Equalists. They will be staying for...how long will you be staying at camp?¨

¨Not sure.¨ Akakios(Luke) answered to everyone at camp because we really didn't know how long they'd be here for, ¨May be until the titans, giants, and such are defeated.¨

A portal of misty water appeared as I concentrated on bringing Blackjack to camp. We didn't tell the gods or the immortals about the powers that we all shared. We all have power to teleport by our own ways like Silena who turns into a pink cloud in the shape of a heart. Blackjack solidified out of the swirling salt water and everyone except for the group and I gasped in awe.

¨Your pegusas is so...¨ A little girl came to the front of the crowd, ¨Beautiful!¨

_Boss! She just called me beautiful._ Blackjack started to complain, _I am NOT beautiful!_

_Take a compliment when you can. _I knew that someone was going to start speaking badly about us.

¨So what?¨ Ethan(oh joy) arrogantly shouted out, ¨Your horse isn't that great.¨

¨Ethan.¨ Annabeth glared at him like she had something against him which I was most likely imagining.

¨Dude.¨ I rolled my eyes before crossing my arms, ¨He is way cool and he doesn't like being called a horse.¨

¨Oh,¨ Ethan smirked like he had at me before I left and now he didn't know it was me, ¨So he's a stupid horse.¨

_Boss! Crush his face in!_

¨Nope.¨ I causally leaned against one of the pillars to the pavilion while barely paying attention to him, ¨He's very smart. And if that were the case, he'd be way more intelligent than you.¨

¨Why you!¨ His face turned as bright red as Mr. D's nose is and the campers and immortals couldn't hold their giggles. I even smiled even though I shouldn't have.

¨If you think you're so great.¨ I stayed where I was, ¨Then you can easily defeat me. But I highly doubt you can though.¨

It hit the nerve that I had wanted to hit because he ran at me screaming. I still didn't move from my spot as I counted down from five.

_Five...four...three...two...one...zero!_

As soon as he was a foot in front of me, he attempted to stab me with his weapon that he had before I left camp. I quickly sidestepped like I had when the Minotaur tried to attack me at the entrance of camp so long ago. He ran right into the column like the Minotaur had ran into the tree. He angrily stood up to see the bunt end of my sword in his face. He crumbled to the floor but was not out just yet.

¨So,¨ I turned around to walk away, ¨That concludes that.¨

I calmly threw my sword behind my back without even looking. Everyone stared in shock at our confrontation. Ethan stood a foot behind me without any weapon as my sword had grabbed his knife out of his hand as it sailed by. They both laid ten or fifteen feet away from us so neither of us could attack each other when the other wasn't looking.

¨How?¨ Annabeth's grey eyes watered as if she remembered a memory that made her sad. Hopefully I don't go into a flashback like Hazel used to because then I'll be in so much trouble if we're in battle at that time.

¨Um...¨ I glanced at the gods, ¨I'm able to sense where people and objects are.¨

¨Hey!¨ Luke shouted as I jumped to the left while doing a mid-air twist as an arrow flew through the air barely clipping my right arm, ¨You can't shoot at him.¨

¨It wasn't us.¨ All of the campers echoed each other with confused stares. Everyone nervously glanced at each other before looking out at the forest. I cautiously reached my hand to my bag that held all of our deadly weapons. I pulled it off of my shoulders to grab the items that the team would need.

_Everyone get your weapons._ I told the group through a telepathic conversation so that no one else could hear us.

I carefully teleported their specific weapons into front of them, even though they had their own ways and tools to fight. I just wanted them to be safe.

"What is that?" One of the newer campers pointed out to the top of the hill. There stood a centaur. Unlike Chiron, he seemed much more barbaric with an axe in one of his hands and a homemade bow with a quiver of arrows on his back. He had a blood red horse body that looked like someone had sacrificed a bleeding person or something on it. His human body seemed like it had lifted weights at a max and that he could snap even an immortal, with his bare hands, in half. He probably could.

Soon more centaurs joined the seemingly buff leader who shouted out an indistinguishable string of words the no one could understand. To me it sounded like he said something along the lines of 'Kill them! Kill those pesky campers!' Without all of the bad words, of course. They charged down the hill with the speed of a cheetah, knocking down anyone or anything that was foolish enough to get in their way.

"Everyone!" I shouted over the slightly panicking gods, goddesses, and campers who simply stared at me, "Grab your weapons! We all need to work together if the camp is going to survive!"

Campers darted around the area with weapons overflowing in their arms while the gods' weapons appeared from thin air. I didn't waste any time after that so I leaped into the action, or the soon to be action.

Centaurs flooded the whole camp like moving water floods a town. There were hundreds of them so that their stampede felt like an earthquake. Caused one once, and trust me, it was one of the times when I really wanted to slap myself. Let's just say that it was very...destructive.

"Wait for my signal!" I called out over the noise. Everyone had their weapons out so that they could defend and attack. Bows had arrows notched on them, swords were out, armor was on everything, and we stood as still as Medusa's statues would.

As soon as the horsemen were only ten feet away, the group and I pushed forward to meet them.

"Now!"

Arrows made of silver sailed through the air and the first two lines burst into dust. I sprinted forward and took Deepocean out of my pocket as it was in pen form. Willing it to act like the Celestial Bronze it used to be, I effortlessly cut through ten centaurs in two seconds.

While dodging their swipes that they made and stabbing them myself, I kept glancing at the whole group in the camp. The gods were helping their children while they fought against some other types of monsters. Jason was throwing lightning and manipulating the wind to shove others into sharp objects. Piper used her charms speak to force the monsters to run into Jason's wind force so they would burst.

Hazel was raising all kinds of valuable gems from the dirt so that she could throw them at the centaurs with the mist covering them to make them seem harmless. Frank was continuously changing from animal to animal as Leo ran next to him while firing balls of orange fire and taking out random inventions to destroy the monsters.

Annabeth was fighting with only her knife that Leo had created after the first had been lost when we fell into Tartarus. She dodged while using battle strategies that were barely known. Ethan was no where to be seen like when I had first attacked those hellhounds when he first had arrived. I know Aphrodite's children don't like to fight, but he's just poor scared.

Now I was covered in golden bits of centaurs that had exploded. One tried to swing a wicked looking stick at my head, but after ducking and stabbing him, he disappeared like the rest of them.

Finally, all of the monsters were defeated except for the lead centaur. I was about to step forward to finish him off when Luke stepped forward with his special knife.

¨You will fall.¨ The centaur stated while cackling, ¨Mother Earth will make sure of it. She is very angry from your last attempt to put her into a slumber. Now you don't have that stupid sea spawn to save you!¨

_I am not stupid! Right? I'm not STUPID! Just because I seem stupid doesn't mean that I am. Only my friends get to call me that! Why do they ALWAYS call me the sea spawn?! It's dumb._

Luke jumped in front of him as he was distracted. They were in combat knife against axe. Just when it seemed like he was going to win, Luke used his super speed to evade a strike that would have split him in half. He then sped to the sides of the centaur to leave five, nasty cuts on his flank.

¨Fool!¨ He bellowed in triumph, ¨I am immortal! You can not harm me!¨

¨Well,¨ Luke announced while smirking, ¨Think again. I don't need to kill you, I just need to distract you.¨

¨What?¨ His ugly face pulled into a frown, ¨Why stall me? That won't help you puny mortal!¨

¨Oh, you're right.¨ Luke edged his blue-gold eyes towards me so no one else noticed, ¨It won't help. But...¨

¨But what?¨

¨Two things,¨ He stared straight at the horseman, ¨I'm not a mortal. I have been around for more than my physical age. And you might want to look down.¨

I stealthily moved my sword so it was pinned into the ground. Cracks started forming into the dirt that led all of the way to the centaur. The ground shook like an earthquake was happening, which it really was. Earth crumbled underneath the evil half-horse so his hands were the only thing keeping him from falling.

¨Say hi to 'Mother Earth' for us!¨ Luke slashed his knife down onto the guys hands.

¨GAHHHH!¨ He loosed his grip before he lost it and plunged to his temporary imprisonment in Tartarus. I slid Deepocean out of the earth so the dirt that fell came back into place of where it was before.

¨Good job everyone,¨ Zeus exclaimed with a caring voice, ¨Thank you Chaotic Equalists.¨

I was about to speak when I felt like something wasn't right. Slowly I sensed for everyone. In the distance, I felt an evil presence. Then a tiny object zipped through the air towards...

¨No!¨ I shouted randomly which earned weird looks from everyone. I quickly dissolved into mist to reappear in front of who was going to get shot. Annabeth.

I suddenly felt some slam into my chest and I looked down. A arrow was sticking out of my chest and the pain caught up to me. Black engulfed my vision and I heard a scream that sounded like her saying Percy, I was probably imagining it. That's when everything disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! What did ya think? He saved her, but at what price? Should I have the next chapter in Annabeth's POV or Percy's? Read and Review!<strong>

**~Angelicat2~**


	5. Changing Nightmares

**I finally read HoH and I know what happens now. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been having writer's block. But enjoy and all mistakes are mine. I don't own PJO or GoO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV<strong>

Oh my gods! Oh gods! He ran in front of me. He just SAVED me! One minute he was talking to everyone after we all had defeated the flood of centaurs and other monsters that had over run camp. The next thing I know, his eyes seemed to glaze over like he wasn't focused on the conversation and he shouted no.

Then he dissolved into mist before reforming in front of me. He took an arrow to the chest! For me!? I don't even know him and he saved me!

As he fell to the ground, red blood spilled from the wound as the arrow had magically disappeared from sight. I screamed Percy's name as a memory took place in front of my eyes and tears gathered. This was just like when he left. He was bleeding out and all I could do was watch. After Percy and I had gotten out of Tartarus, I thought that nothing could or would ever be as horrible as that hell hole. But I was wrong.

The memories are much worse. I still have nightmares almost every night because of that place. Some are mild such as stumbling across the deadly environment there. The others are worse so that I am cocooned in Arachne's webbing and the Athena Parthenos is about to fall into Tartarus. But the worst dream that I have is about Percy. Him staying in Tartarus so that I could see the sun, feel natural warmth, and live.

But I can't live WITHOUT him.

¨Pelagius!¨ One of the Chaotic Equalists members, second in charge, bolted towards him in a blur before he caught the wounded commander by the shoulders.

¨Zosimus.¨ One of the members pushed his way into the crowd to kneel beside the sea-eyed leader. He gently moved his hands over the wound before sighing in relief or stress, most likely both.

¨He will be fine after he gets some rest.¨ Zosimus replied as the others carefully lifted Pelagius so as to not harm him anymore then he had gotten harmed. The group glanced around before Zeus halted them while preventing them from leaving.

¨Where will you be staying?¨

¨Well, we should stay together so if there is an empty cabin...¨ Xenia stated while staring worriedly at her leader.

¨Father's cabin is being used, but Hera's and Poseidon's are both...empty.¨ Apollo paused his last word because he felt like I did about Percy being forgotten.

"As much we would love to use Hera's cabin, we choose to use Poseidon's cabin." Zosimus replied after a quick glance at the team, "Besides the fact that your cabin is empty, my lady, our leader seems to relax best around water and Poseidon's cabin has a fountain.¨

They started to march off to Cabin Three when they slowly halted.

¨There is a fountain with flowing water in there, right?¨ Photios, who had noticed all of our body languages, questioned with an raised eyebrow that no one could see, but I realized that he was curious like he knew there had been one in there.

¨Yes,¨ Nemesis, who had somehow gotten to camp as she wasn't at the meeting(she says that she can't read her fortune cookies at them), ¨I assure you that the fountain will always work. In honor of the last demigod of Poseidon, the fountain continuously flows.¨

¨What happened to this said demigod?¨ The second in command seemed to stiffen at the question before he glared daggers at the gods.

¨He...disappeared...¨ Nemesis looked to the ground before acting like nothing had happened, ¨He didn't deserve to...disappear, my job is to take revenge on those who take much, but he wasn't my duty at the time. Probably was going to get some _luck_. He needed it.¨

¨Okay...¨ All of them glanced at the gods who had not shown their regret, ¨We really should should get going.¨

They began to quickly saunter away to the cabin without somehow harming the wounded guy that they held.

¨WAIT!¨ They paused as if I had just used charms speaking on them, ¨I'm coming with.¨

¨You shouldn't-¨ Agathon exclaimed before I shook my head.

¨I am coming.¨ I frowned and my eyes lit with deep determination, ¨He saved me so the least I can do is make sure he will be fine. And I want...need to talk to him.¨

¨Fine.¨ Second in charge, Akakios, stated after sighing and scowling at me like I had lost something very valuable to him, ¨But he's not going to be a nice person when he wakes up.¨

I jogged to the group as they continued to carry him in. We had gotten to the cabin when the other's silently gasped in shock.

¨What happened to this place?¨ Aglaia, the one who hadn't spoken since the meeting, asked when she got over her shock that soon turned to rage. The cabin seemed to be ancient as if the last person to live there had everything frozen in place. The seaweed(I've got to stop thinking of _him_) on top of the cabin was brown and crumbled when touched. The once grey walls that were covered with bits of seashells seemed to be an almost black color as if oil had spilled all over it.

As I led them inside, they noiselessly laid him down on what would have been _his_ bed. They looked around to see that the room wasn't in the same condition as the exterior of the building. It had been cared for unlike the outside that had turned murky like a sea storm developed from clear skies.

"I come in here to make sure this place won't disappear," I answered honestly as if I had known these people for longer than an hour, "I can't lose him...He's too important to me...to everyone.¨

Oh gods! I've turned into a sappy immortal who cries all the time...Thanks Aphrodite. Anyways, they all must have noticed the sadness in my voice because they started to leave. When all them but Akakios were gone, he leaned against the doorway.

¨We'll allow you to watch him,¨ He sent me a glare that could have made Zeus flinch, ¨But if you hurt him anymore than he has been hurt, I'll make sure that you-Well, I don't think I have to continue.¨

I quickly nodded before he turned to leave. Before I turned back to the leader, he stopped and his glare that he had been directing at me before softened.

¨Look,¨ He stared at me before sighing, ¨That arrow that hit him wasn't a normal one. It was a-Well, let's just say that it's not good. He's going to have some pretty bad nightmares. And there's nothing we can do about them.¨

He glared at the floor before his sky-eyes focused on me.

¨He's had enough trouble in the past 658 years, but obviously **_some people_** either don't see that or they don't care.¨ He shouted angrily at the ceiling like he was talking to someone on the roof or something, ¨Just stay with him...If he gets too-Well, just know that we'll come and get him out of the nightmares. Other than that we can't really do anything.¨

¨Okay...¨ I spun my head around towards the leader before looking at the guy who somehow felt very familiar to me(as in brotherly familiar). He simply looked from me to his leader with a knowing look in the eyes that I couldn't comprehend before vanishing in a blur that left the air to ruffle my blond hair. I painfully sighed before turning to him and taking a random chair, that happened to be in the cabin, and sitting down on it by his side. I stared at him(NOT like that...that would be so wrong) before my mind began to wander elsewhere(ADHD and still blaming Aphrodite for my thoughts). Specifically to Seaweed Brain...

I suddenly looked up at the fountain which had gotten a small charm put on it so that it had a clock. It had been three hours...Three? Hours? I quit gaping at the clock when I heard a small groan from the bed. Spinning my head so fast that I could have gotten whip lash, I held my breath. He didn't move or make any other noise until he loudly began gasping in pain and the muscles in his body began to twitch. He rolled onto his side and attempted to curl up as if trying to roll onto a ball. He immediately screamed as he lurched to the side, almost tumbling to the hard floor.

**Percy POV**

_Gabe. Smelly Gabe was standing over me. He grabbed my hair before pulling me up so that I had to look him in the eyes and I instantly smelled the vomit and beer that clung to his breath. I almost gagged before he slammed his fist into my gut and I dropped to the floor._

_¨Useless! Stupid brat!¨ He glared at me before pulling me up again, ¨Spawn of a useless man! Your dad doesn't even love you!¨_

_¨Yes, he does!¨ I croaked out only for him to cackle._

_¨If he did,¨ He looked me up and down as if I were trash that had to be thrown out, ¨Then he wouldn't have left you here! Face it! He left you and your mother because of you!¨_

_"No." He smacked his elbow into my face and the world turned black._

* * *

><p><em>I woke up to see that Kronos was standing over me with his scythe in his hand.<em>

_"Perseus Jackson." He laughed before his voice changed to sound like Luke, "Why did you let me die? You could have saved me, but you're just like the gods. Not caring if I was alone or if I were dying."_

_"I do care!" I shouted only for him to once again laugh._

_"Yeah right." He glared at me with his golden eyes, "If you really had cared, you would have joined me."_

_"I could have, but that would have been the wrong thing to do." I don't think he believed me because he just smirked._

_"And saving the gods who manipulate everyone is right?" He shook his as if he were deeply disappointed in my decisions that I had made, "What did they ever do for you? Your dad was never around."_

_"That was to protect me!" I really couldn't convince myself of that anymore since he disowned me._

_"Aw, daddy doesn't love you." He began to cackle in his own voice, "Say hello to your uncle because you're going to be meeting him very soon-permanently!"_

_He swung the scythe right at my neck and my world faded to blackness._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: If you haven't read The House of Hades, this part may have some spoilers and you don't have to read it as it won't really have to do anything with the plot.**_

_The darkness soon turned into acid air and glass-like sand under my feet. A river flowed next to me and I could hear the cries of misery from the many trapped souls in the river. The River Cocytus._

_The rigged cliffs and mountains looked exactly how they had looked when I had fallen in here for the first time. That means that I am in Tartarus again. Before I could think very much on the subject, I heard a pained cry from by the river._

_"Percy!" It sounded like my mom, but I knew that can't be right. My mom had to have made it to Elysium because she's good. I mean, she put up with Gabe just to protect me._

_"Percy!" This time it wasn't in my mom's voice. It was Annabeth's. I quickly scrambled to the edge of the river only to see that she was on the other side._

_"Percy, help me!" She shouted out as something moved behind her. I knew that I would regret doing it, but I leaped into the water to get to her. I began to swim towards her only to start sinking to the bottom as if the water were sapping the precious energy that I had left out of me._

**_Worthless._**_ Voices echoed in my head as the water came to my head. **Pointless. Life is pointless. You won't make it. You're as pointless as life is.**_

_"Pointless." The word slipped out of my mouth before I could even think about it._

_"Percy!" I could barely heard the sound of her worried voice because of the whispers in my ears, "It's not pointless. Life isn't pointless. You have me. Remember? Remember your plans at New Rome? We are going to go to college their and probably raise a family there."_

_That seemed to make me focus because...didn't she dump me? That didn't sound like the Annabeth I knew right before I left. I painfully moved my arms which had stopped moving a while ago and I paddled to the edge of the river._

_There was Annabeth standing there as if she were slightly annoyed but yet, mostly concerned about me._

_"You always were a Seaweed Brain." She laughed like she had when we were both fell in this river for the first time, "Just don't do that ever again!"_

_I was about to respond when a spear stabbed her through the chest and she gasped in pain before falling to the ground. Behind her was Bob. His silver eyes twinkled with anger and madness. He held his broom to his side before staring blankly at me._

_"Bob?" I gasped as I attempted to walk to Annabeth, "Why did you-"_

_"My name isn't Bob." He muttered before glaring at me, "It's Iapetus."_

_I started at him before falling down next to Annabeth. She moved a tiny bit very turning her head towards me._

_"Seaweed Brain?" She asked in a weak voice._

_"Yeah, Wise Girl." Tears collected in my eyes, "We're together."_

_"We are?" She questioned stiffly._

_"Yeah." I gently brushed my thumb against her cheek, "And they say that you're supposed to be the smart one of us."_

_"Yeah." She laughed again before the light started fading from her stormy eyes, "Percy."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Love you." She painted before she went limp in my arms._

_"Love you, too." I choked out before turning to Bob, "Your our friend."_

_"I am not your friend, " He swung his broom around in the air, "If you were my friend, you would have visited me when I was in the palace. If you were my friend, you wouldn't have let me stay behind to get destroyed by Tartarus!"_

_Mist clung to him only to make him shift into a woman with robes and earth all around her. _

**_Poor Perseus. _**_She didn't move her mouth to speak and she looked like she was sleep talking, **All of your friends are dying because of you. If you just give yourself to the cause, no one will get hurt. I just need some of your blood to awaken.**_

_Before I could say anything, something came rushing towards me. Bob's spear slammed into me and a screamed in pain._

_"Wake up." I voice that sounded familiar and far away, "Please wake up! Pelagius! Wake up! You're ok."_

_The world around me quickly disappeared and I launched into the waking world._

* * *

><p><strong>There you go...Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. It motivates me to write more.<strong>

**~Angelicat2~**


End file.
